Snacks and Surprises
by LadiesofSherwood
Summary: Robin Locksley calls his mum to tell her some surprising news. A one shot in our Out of Order universe.


**AN: We promised surprises for those that reviewed the last chapter of Out of Order. And here is surprise number two. The first one was "Pancakes and Saturday Mornings." This is a ficlet that takes place in the Out of Order Universe. We love you all! XOXO Jess and Tina**

**Contains MAJOR SPOILERS for Chapter 9 of Out of Order. Do not read if you do not want to be spoiled. **

* * *

><p>Robin rolled off the bed and lifted his phone from the nightstand, promising Regina and Roland he would be back in a jiff with snacks fit for his little prince and happy queen. He closed the bedroom door behind him, made his way to the kitchen, and turned on the light. He looked at the clock above the stove. Just a little bit after 9 p.m. If he called his mum now, she'd probably be making her morning tea and reading the post with a fresh slate on the day. A fine time to catch her before anything else could rattle her mood. Robin dialed the number.<p>

The last time they talked he'd just broken the news to her about Regina being pregnant, he could only imagine the earful he'd get now with them finding out it was twins. He opened up the pantry and pulled out a tub of Skippy Peanut Butter just as Joan's voice greeted him in his ear.

"Hello, my boy," she chimed.

"Hi, Mum," Robin answered, putting the jar on the counter, grabbing a knife and two apples.

"It's late there. Tell me you're calling with good news. Robin Oliver Locksley, tell me you've done it. You've proposed, haven't ya?"

Robin hesitated and cringed slightly. "No mum, I haven't just yet," he confessed, slicing the juicy fruit into wedges. He adjusted the phone between his cheek and his shoulder, pressing the speaker more firmly to his ear so he could hear her better.

"What? And why haven't ya then? So help me Robin–" he heard metal clatter on what he assumed was the dining room table. She must have dropped her spoon for tea.

"Mum, just wait, I need to tell you something before you lay in on me."

"And what's that?" She huffed.

Robin put down the knife, grabbed his phone again with his freed hand, and walked to the cupboard, lifting a small, white, ceramic bowl from the shelf.

"Today, Regina and I, we went to her first prenatal exam, and well–" he started to say, but Joan cut him off.

"Saints preserve us, she's alright? There's nuthing wrong with the wee one?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

"No, nothing is wrong mum," Robin assured her, filling up the bowl with the apple slices. He unscrewed the lid on the peanut butter and dolloped some out with a spoon. "Actually, we had a rather shocking, yet wonderful surprise."

"Well, don't keep an old woman in suspense, it's not good for my heart you know," she chided, and he chuckled. His mother had a heart of steel, the matriarch of the Locksley clan. "Get on with it. What's the surprise? Could they tell what you're having'? Is it a girl? Is it another boy?"

Robin laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, we still have a while before we know that."

"Confounded now, Robin just tell me–" she exasperated, and he heard her bang her fist on the table.

"It's twins, Mum," he finally told her with a huge smile on his face. "We're having twins."

For a moment, Robin thought his call dropped, silence on the other end. Not a peep. He held the phone away from his ear, checking the screen to make sure the call was still connected. It was.

"Mum?" Robin tested, stuck a finger in his ear, wondering if he just couldn't hear her properly. He glanced at the screen again, the minutes of their call ticking by, and then he spoke, "Are you still there?"

He heard her let out a long exhale.

"And now, tell me again why ya haven't asked the girl ta marry ya?"

Robin scoffed, "Did you not just hear my last statement?"

"Aye, I did," she quipped. "Don't be sassin' me, my boy. That's why I'm askin' again."

"Because it was too much for her yesterday. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed and scared, and when I propose–" Robin looked up across the living room and toward the hallway that led to their bedroom, back to where Regina and Roland snuggled and read bedtime stories and played with little, Lego men. He lowered his voice when he started speaking again. "When I propose to her, I want it to be during a time when she's truly happy, not when she's crying or overwhelmed, because she thinks she'll be a bad mother. And not when she could think I'm doing it just because of the children."

Joan sighed deeply and collected her thoughts. When he heard her voice speak, her tone was full of acceptance and compassion. "I suppose I can't argue with that. What makes the poor girl think she'll be a bad mother?"

Robin blew out a frustrated breath. "Sufficient to say, her mum is a real piece of work. Let's just say, I am very thankful for you and Pop."

"Oh, no, the poor dear. Is she not happy about the babes, then?" She took a sip of her tea and unfolded the post.

"No, she is. She very much is. Like I said, she was a bit overwhelmed earlier. We both were. But I'm going to. I am. I just want it to be unexpected, when we're not planning her move and announcing the pregnancy," Robin picked Regina and Roland's snack up off the counter and put the dirty dishes in the sink. He'd do them later. "I want to give her time to breathe again after finding out we're not just having one baby, we're having two. Just going to wait until things have settled a bit."

"My boy, I hope it's sooner than later," she said.

"I assure you, it will be."

They talked for just a couple of more minutes, Robin aware of Regina and Roland still waiting for their late night treat. He asked about Pop, she asked about their little laddie, and a few questions about Regina, mentioned she might come to visit Seattle soon, and he told her he would quite like that. Mother and son exchanged goodbyes and talk-to-you-laters as they always did, and Robin walked back into the bedroom, welcomed by two happy faces and grumbling tummies.

**Disclaimer: Robin Hood is not ours. But his mother surely is. **


End file.
